Honeymoon on the Beach
by Mossadartninja
Summary: Pairing to my story The Bucket List, basic summary: Tony and Ziva just got married and have two kids, now their off on their honeymoon. It would help to read the other story though.


Honeymoon on the beach

Ziva's eyes fluttered open as the early morning light shown in through the thin silky curtains that hung over the large ocean view window.

"Mornin'," came Tony's gruff voice from behind her.

"Morning," she responded, a smile spreading across her face.

"Our first full night of sleep- well, once we fell asleep that is," he said with a chuckle before kissing the back of her neck.

"Savor it while it lasts," she sighed and let herself succumb to his wanting lips.

"Tony," she moaned as his hand slid up her stomach to cup her breast.

"Yes, Sweetcheeks?" he teased, pinching her hard nipple between the pads of his fingers.

"Will you ever be satisfied?" she sighed, rubbing her ass against the growing hardness behind her.

"With you? never," was his snappy reply as he rolled her onto her back and moved so he was hovering over her. She barely had time to react before his mouth was on her heated skin and his hand was trailing lower and lower.

"Tony," she moaned again, her hips twisting as she tried to get closer to him.

"Did you know last night was the first time we had sex since the little devils were born?" he asked before biting down on the soft skin above her hip.

"It will have been the last time if you keep calling them that," she threatened, though she was in no place to stop his movements.

"Fine, those sweet little child human things have been preventing me from touching you. I love touching you, and kissing you, all of you." He moved his head lower and kissed the crease of her leg, producing another pleasured gasp from her lips.

{{NCIS}}

"Hi, how my I help you?" asked the overly cheery desk attendant.

"We have reservations for a couples massage at two," Tony answered, handing her the confirmation slip.

"Okay, if you'll just wait over there, Stacy and Louise should be ready for you in a minute." Tony nodded and guided Ziva over to one of the many wooden backed love seats that were scattered around the room.

"This is going to be so relaxing," she cheered quietly, her curly hair bouncing around her shoulders.

"If they ever get you to calm down," he joked, earning a slap to the shoulder.

"DiNozzo?" another employee cut through their conversation.

"Yes?" they both answered at the same time.

"Your room is ready." The young man waited until they were behind him before beginning down the long hallway. "You'll love Louise and Stacy, they're two of our best therapists. Some say they massage the worries right out of you. Makes you a new cheery person."

"We need to get one of those for Gibbs," Ziva whispered as they turned a corner and walked into a candle lit room. There was soft, calming music playing in the background and shelves upon shelves of various creams and oils.

"I'll leave you two to get comfortable. Louise and Stacy should be here in about five minutes. There's water on the table and you can just leave your clothes on the hooks over there. Have a nice massage." He smiled before backing out the door and pulling it closed.

"You ready for ultimate serenity?" Tony asked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Mmm, yes," Ziva hummed, reaching behind her neck to untie the string holding her dress up.

"No undergarments," Tony gulped as her dress pooled at her feet. She picked up the thin fabric and shook it out before handing it on the hook.

"Not needed," she sighed, stretching before moving and sliding under the sheets on one of the two beds. Tony quickly finished undressing, throwing his clothes in a rumpled pile on the table before climbing, much less gracefully, onto the other bed.

"I don't know if I've told you this, but you are beautiful," he said a minute later, staring up at the tiled ceiling.

"Kids creases and all?" she sounded nervous, which made his heart break slightly. They hadn't really talked about her new- look. He didn't mind, but he could tell that she didn't like them any more then the scars she had from Somalia.

"I'm partially to blame for that," he responded with a smirk, trying to make her feel better. He turned his head to look at her then; her arms were stretched over her head, her hair spilling over the edge of the bed, almost hitting the floor, the blanket pulled up to her armpits blocked her gorgeous body from his view.

"You are staring, Tony," she murmured; how she could tell that with her eyes closed he would never know.

"I want to," he shot back, making her smile.

{{NCIS}}

"Carry me," her tone somewhat demanding as she raised her arms up to him. She was seated on the edge of the massage table, fully dressed, well, as fully dressed as she was before.

"What makes you think I can carry you?" he mumbled as he bent and slid one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders.

"Because you are my big strong hairy butt," she muttered into his chest. He smirked as he carried her out the door to the elevator.

"Don't get too tired yet, we still have a week of honeymooning to get through," he said as they rode up to their room.

"Just a short nap and I'll be fine," she said with a big yawn.

"Okay. You take a nap while I set up dinner."

"What are you doing?" she asked into the pillow.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." He smirked as she shook her head slightly. He bent and kissed her mess of curls before slipping back out of the room.

{{NCIS}}

"Keep your eyes closed," he ordered, his hands coming around to cover hers. She smiled and took another step forward, and her foot slipped on a rock. She yelped and pulled Tony with her as she fell onto the soft sand.

"Umpf," he grunted, his arms nearly buckling as he tried not to crush Ziva.

"Sorry," she said, trying to hold back her laughter, a hand still dutifully clamped over her eyes.

"It's fine," he chuckled, standing before bending and helping her up. They walked another twenty meters before Tony stopped them.

"Kay, you can look now," he said, dropping both of his hands to her waist.

"Oh my gosh, Tony, this is amazing," she gasped. The canopy tent sat in the sand in front of them, draped with lights and cream-colored sheer fabric. They were standing with their backs to the crashing waves and in front of the only opened wall, the others were blocked with ample amounts of the fabric. In the center of the tent was a small table, already set with a delicious looking meal and what appeared to be a very expensive wine. Tony stepped around her and grabbed the two filled glasses of deep red liquid, handing one to Ziva.

"To us," he toasted, raising his glass and clinking it against hers.

"To us," she echoed before taking a sip, her eyes never leaving his.

"Shall we eat?" he asked, waving his arm at the table.

"Of course," she laughed and set her glass on the table before sliding into the seat he pulled out for her. "Aren't you being a gentleman," she joked, grabbing her fork and poking at the food experimentally.

"Anything for my lovely wife," he smiled.

"Yumm, this is good," she praised.

"It's pan seared chicken with a sweet ginger sauce and baked rosemary potatoes. Recipe curtsey of McGee."

"Remind me to thank him, this is delicious," she said through a mouth full of food.

After dinner Tony retrieved a blanket from under the table and set it up at the mouth of the tent. They laid down on it with their wine and just stared up at the stars for a little while.

"Oh! did you see that? A shooting star," Ziva gasped excitedly, pointing at the once again still sky.

"Make a wish," Tony said, his hand finding hers as her eyes closed. He watched her for a second before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"That was fast," she giggled, turning on her side to look at him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I wished for a happy ending," she whispered, completely serious.

"You're welcome," he smiled and kissed her again, pulling her on top of him.

"Tony," she groaned, the stern tone she was going for failing. She pulled back and peered down at him. "We are on a public beach."

"No we're not. We on a private section," he explained. "A buddy of mine from college owns a time share here. Him and his wife were scheduled to come down today but they got delayed, won't be here until tomorrow afternoon. So we have the whole beach to ourselves." He smirked and trailed his finger lightly over her body, catching them now and then on the loose fabric of her dress.

"Well, in that case…" she trailed off as he captured her lips again. She groaned as he rolled her underneath him, his fingers tangling in her hair as their tongues continued to twist together.

"Tony," she moaned as he began kneading her breasts through the thin fabric covering them. "You said we were alone, yes?" she muttered as he moved his lips to her neck "So there is no reason to be decent." Tony chuckled against her skin, giving a small nip before tugging at the strings at the side of her dress. She lifted her hips, allowing him to sweep the offending object away as she began working at the buttons on his shirt.

"No under garments again," he chuckled, aiding her as she pushed his shirt from his shoulders before bracing his hands on either side of her head.

"Once again they were not needed," she grinned alluringly up at him as she stretched her arms up over her head.

"Damn it, I will never get enough of you," he groaned before leaning back on his hunches and burying his head between her legs.

"Oh god," she just barely held back the full out scream before it passed her kiss swollen lips. Her hands flew down to hold his head right where it was. He continued to lap at her, bringing his hand up and pushing two fingers inside of her with no hesitation, twisting and curling, loving the noises that were falling from her lips.

"More, Tony, more," she begged, tugging at his hair. He smirked and pushed another finger into her as he sucked her clit into his mouth, biting down gently on the bundle of nerves. And then she was falling, cries mingling with the distant sound of the crashing waves. He lifted his head to look at her, eyes closed and looking very sedated, bare chest still heaving with the after affects of her orgasm.

"I- I just remembered why I married you," she panted. He gave her leg a playful push before crawling back up her body so their eyes were level.

"I love you," he whispered before giving her a soft kiss on the corner of her lips. "I love you so much," he kissed the other side. "You are my strong warrior, no matter how many scars you have." He brushed his lips across the tip of her nose. "You're my ninja." She's smiling and he can see tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Thank you, Tony," she gave a small laugh and a single tear falls. He wiped it away with his lips.

{{NCIS}}

Tony awoke the next morning to the sound of bugs buzzing around his ear.

_Bugs?_ his half awake brain asked. _Not bugs, phone_.

"Damn it," he groaned and reached blindly for his pants. Unable to find them, he slid a still sleeping Ziva off of his chest and sat up, the blanket he had pulled over them falling into his lap. He found his pants by his feet, _where else would they be?_ and began digging through his pockets for the source of the buzzing. It was a text from Collin, his college buddy who owned the house about a hundred meters away from them.

Hey dude, we're going to be there in about an hour. Thought I should give you a heads up since you said you were bring your girl there :p Hope your honeymoon is going great. You can leave the tent up, Mary says she likes having the shade, wives are so weird sometimes. Anyway, talk to you later. |Collin|

Tony checked the time stamp on the text, it was sent ten minutes ago, they still had plenty of time. He tossed his phone back onto his pants and turned to look at the sleeping woman next to him.

"Ziva," he whispered, gently rocking her shoulder.

"Five more minutes," she groaned, burying her face in the blanket.

"My buddy who owns the place is going to be here in about forty-five minutes. Do you want to going for a mid-morning walk on the beach?" She must have nodded because she sat up a second later, hair a mess but looking well rested. He smiled and handed her the dress she had been wearing last night before beginning to dress himself.

"There's some fruit under the table," he told her when she was finished. She nodded and retrieved to apples and handed one to him as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"Thanks," he muttered as he stood. He took a bite before handing it back to Ziva and bending over to gather up the blanket. He grabbed a tote bag out from under the tables and shoved everything into it before joining his wife at the water's edge.

"You ready?" he asked, his hand slipping into hers. She said nothing, just started walking in the direction they had come from the night before, bare feet sinking into the wet sand every time a wave washed by them. They walked in silence, lost in their own thoughts, joined hands swinging between them. Tony looked out across the water, the sun reflecting off of it making him wish he had brought sunglasses.

"Tony," he barely heard her over the water.

"Yeah, Sweetcheeks?" he turned his head to look at her.

"Thank you, again."

"For what," he had a vague idea, but he wanted her to say it. She stopped and turned to face him, dropping her shoes and the apple core behind her so the waves don't carry them away. He did the same and grabed her now free hand.

"Everything," he could see tears in her eyes again. "For believing in me even when I don't. For convincing me I am strong no matter how weak I may feel. For giving me a chance to get it right."

"You're welcome," he had nothing witty to say because really, it's not needed. He leaned down and kisses her softly instead.


End file.
